


Collection of sexy one shots or wips

by jairyn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anisoka, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 16:09:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16684828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jairyn/pseuds/jairyn
Summary: First of all, I'm sorry. Second of all, everyone gets in moods.I don't typically like sharing sexy scenes separated from stories because they feel flat and I don't like the whole focus being on that since when it comes to Anakin and Ahsoka, there's so many layers and facets to their relationship I don't like it only being sex. That being said, I've been known to write various scenes as I'm writing stories that never make it into the final story or that standalone.So... uh... enjoy? XD





	1. Closets

**Author's Note:**

> So this one was a random idea I had ages ago about them having a little too much fun hiding from Obi Wan.

          Ahsoka pushed the button to open the door for the closet, “What are you doing in here, Skyguy?” she smirked at him where he was crouching.

          He stood up quickly trying his best to look innocent. “Hiding from Obi wan.” He said.

          “What did you do now?” She laughed.

          “Who says it was my fault?”

          “The look on your face.” She said poking him in the chest.

          “Anakin!” Master Kenobi called from the doorway of the bridge. Anakin grabbed Ahsoka’s arm and pulled her into the small space with him, forcing the door shut behind her.

          “Hey now,” she yelped.

          “Shhh!” Anakin replied. They stood there in silence uncomfortably close, Anakin watching the door while she watched him. Her eyes traced the side of his face down to the part of his neck that was exposed. Her heart was speeding up as she realized her body’s reaction to the places he was touching her. Warmth spread from the fingers on her upper arm and her thigh where his leg was up against hers.

          He suddenly turned to look at her and she looked away embarrassed for staring at him. She wasn’t sure why she was holding her breath, he had been distracted. Did he know what she’d been thinking about? He shifted, forcing her to press back into the wall behind her. She risked a glance at him, he had a mischievous smile on his face, her eyes lingered there a moment too long.

          Realizing that she gave her thoughts away, she recovered enough to playfully push him backwards. His eyes widened as he stumbled over something behind him and awkwardly fell into the wall. She giggled before she could stop herself. He made a face at her and she started wheezing. He tried to stand up straight again, but his robe had gotten tangled on the device sitting there that he’d fallen over, pulling him right back down.

          Now he was laughing as he made futile efforts to free himself. They both slapped their hands over their mouths as they heard footsteps down the hallway. After Obi wan went by, he tugged a few more times, trying to twist in the small space to look at how he’d gotten tangled up. After a few minutes of him fighting with it, he dropped his arms to his sides, slumping his shoulders and pouted at her. “You got me into this, now get me out!” he hissed at her.

          “Okay, okay!” she laughed. “Hold still!” She pressed her left hand into his chest to hold herself steady while she tried to reach around him with her right hand to undo his robe. She fought with it for a bit herself, unsure how it had gotten so embedded into the machine. She looked up at him seriously, surprised to find his face right there. “It’s stuck,” she said breathlessly. “You’ll have to take your robe off.”

          “You think?” he smirked at her. “Well then get out of the way.” She stepped backwards to give him maneuvering room. She watched him a little too earnestly as he undid his belt. Noticing where her eyes were, he slowed his movements down. “You like that, huh Snips?” he said jokingly. Her eyes snapped back to his face embarrassed. He tried to look sexy as he threw his robes off his shoulder but his elbows clunked into the wall and they both started laughing again as he rubbed them, face scrunched up in mock pain.

          She couldn’t stand it anymore and reached out to push the robes off his shoulders. He stared at her hungrily as they fell to the floor. The look excited her and made her nervous at the same time. Free to move again, he reached out to touch her face, his metal fingers traced down the side of it and he tipped her chin just slightly. She felt her knees go weak as his warm breath touched her lips. She closed her eyes in expectation. Her hands were against his chest as he leaned in. He kissed her softly and then pulled away. Her eyes fluttered as she looked up at him wondering why. He was looking at her curiously, desire written all over him and surrounding him in the force. But he seemed to hesitate.

          “Don’t stop,” she said. The smile curled his lips as if that was exactly what he’d been waiting to hear. Her hands slid up his tunic as he kissed her deeper, pulling her closer to him.

          She jumped slightly as his hand slid down to her butt. The sudden pressure caused her to push up into him. She loved the way his hands felt down there. Growing bolder, she moved her hands down to his own and squeezed. He groaned, his eyes twinkling dangerously. He undid her belt, and rolled her tunic up above her waist, fingers teasing around the elastic of her leggings. She felt ripples spread across her body wherever his fingers touched her.

          He tried to crouch down, but his boots ran into the same device that had eaten his robe and in reaction to the sudden pain he fell face first into her belly button, knocking her into the wall. It caused her to lose her balance and slide partially down the wall too. Tangled up, they struggled to right themselves.

          She tried to push off his head, but only managed to push his face lower causing her to moan before she could stop herself. He said something, but the words were muffled and she didn’t understand. He turned his head to the side just enough to say again, “I think we’re stuck. Might as well make the best of this situation.” He murmured.

          She wanted to laugh, but the position hurt. Rather than trying to untangle, he just tugged down her leggings and started licking everything within range of where his head was jammed. One hand grabbed a fistful of hair, while the other dug into his shoulder. She threw her head back knocking the wall hard. Her ouch had become another moan and the pain was soon forgotten.

          She was going to go crazy if she didn’t get him out of there soon. She shifted so she could pull one leg up and over his shoulder. Which only really managed to give him better access as shockwaves rocked through her body.

          “Stop! Stop!” she cried desperately, trying to push him away. All her balance was on one leg that was trembling dramatically.

          “There a problem up there in the clouds, Snips?” he breathed huskily.

          “You could say that,” she tried to respond cleverly, but her brain went blank as his fingers lightly traced the inside of her thighs. “If you keep, *moan*, going *moan* I’m going to lose my balance! Aah!” It was too late, her knee gave out and he tried to catch her, by swinging them both over his shoulders. But now he was in a headlock between her thighs, doubled over in a back breaking position.

          “I see the problem,” he tried to sound casual as if there was nothing wrong with the predicament they were in. “So any idea what’s on the other side of that wall?” he asked conversationally.

          “The galley, I think,” she said panting slightly. Her back aching.

          “What about behind me?”

          “Uh… ventilation ducts I think.

          “Okay, so… I’m going to try and cut a hole in the wall behind me… and you’re going to make sure I don’t cut my butt off. Deal?”

          “Are you sure that’s a good idea?” she asked.

          “Do you have a better one?”

          “No, but how will we explain this to Obi wan?”

          “We will pretend we have no idea what he’s talking about.”

          “Yeah like that will work.”

          “Then we’ll find a new hiding place!”

          She rolled her eyes at him. “That’s what got us into this mess to begin with!”

          “Well at least there’s a lovely view.” She resisted the urge to squeeze her hips together tighter. He pushed her tunic up higher past her breasts and fondled them as if trying to pass the time while they figured out what to do.

          “Pull the tights off.” She ordered him. “All the way, so I can spread my legs.”

          “Where’s the fun in that?” he asked, kissing the bare skin by his lips. She smacked him lightly on the back of his head.

          “Just do it, please! This is killing my back!”

          “You’re not the one in a headlock!”

          “That’s your own kriffing fault!” she replied indignantly.

          “Fine,” he said. He tried turning to reach her boots and started tugging at them. After releasing it, he paused to tickle the bottom of her feet and she squirmed, causing her to get more stuck.

          “Stop!” she cried, giggling. “Please stop!” he mercifully did so and pulled her leggings off one side. She was finally able to spread her legs enough to release him. He pushed off the ground, rocking back on his heels, trying to help her to sit up.

          Once they managed to reposition a bit, they stared at each other for a moment before they both burst out laughing again.

          She didn’t want to think about how ridiculous all of this was. But in the future… they would have to find bigger closets. Or at least get more savvy at using them.


	2. Sith Temple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With the chemistry between these two... don't let them near Sith temples. (And insecurities, in Anakin's case)

          “I know you must hate me, Anakin.” Ahsoka said as she followed him down the temple hallways. She wasn’t supposed to be there anymore, but he’d let her in. “I may never be able to tell you why I had to leave, but I’m not here about that. I need your help. I wouldn’t ask if it wasn’t important.” He didn’t look at her, he just kept walking, but he had slowed some. She could feel his anger and resentment like waves in the force. She wished she could explain to him that she hadn’t left because of him, but she doubted that he’d listen now. It was too late. It had been a year since she left the Jedi order and she was lucky he was even talking to her. They turned down a deserted hallway towards the central part of the temple before he replied.

          “What is it, Snips? What do you need?” He asked stopping but keeping his back to her.

          “I was doing some research and I found out that Maul is on Mandalore. I think I know how to stop him, but I don’t have the resources. I know it’s a lot to ask, but you’re a general. You have ships and men at your disposal. We need to put an end to his fascist rule!”

          He turned on her, anger darkening his features. She stepped back instinctively no longer feeling like the fearless padawan that had sassed him mercilessly. “You know I can’t do that, Ahsoka! I can’t believe you’d even ask. Have you already forgotten Jedi protocol?”

          She studied his face. The lines were drawn in, his features darker. He had bags under his eyes from countless sleepless nights. His hair was long and ragged. He looked exhausted. She hated herself for even asking, but this was too important. “Of course I haven’t forgotten, but when did you start following Jedi protocol?” She snipped. He turned his back on her again, fuming.

          “This horrible war!” He cried out angrily causing her to look around nervously to make sure they were still alone. “It never ends! The separatists are always one step ahead of us and the Jedi can’t do a damn thing to stop it!”

          “Anakin,” she said softly, wanting to comfort him. But instead he turned and looked at her intensely. Pushing her uncomfortably back against the wall.

          “At least when you were there by my side, I thought we had a chance! But you left. You left me alone! You failed me! After everything I did for you!” She barely managed to duck in time as his punch went straight through where her head had been, hitting the wall so hard it cracked. She was appalled. In all his outbursts before, she’d never seen him intentionally try to hurt someone. Unless he just knew she’d be able to get out of the way in time. She tried to shift a step or two aside, but Anakin wasn’t even thinking about her anymore. He was staring intently at the damage he’d just done to the temple wall. Part of her felt like she should just leave, but she didn’t get very far when he grabbed her wrist. She looked nervously at his face, but he was still staring straight ahead.

          “I’m sorry,” she said, tears welling in her eyes. “I never meant to hurt you.” He brushed off her apology and stepped closer to the wall, pulling her roughly with him. Then he reached out his other hand and used the force to widen the crack in the stone. “What are you doing?” She asked.

          “I see something,” was all he said in response. “Help me get it open.” She didn’t react immediately, so he squeezed her wrist tighter. It was starting to be painful. Unsure of what else to do, she reached out with the force and helped him break open the wall. When she opened her eyes again, there was a passageway descending down into darkness behind the hole they’d just created. “Come on,” he said pulling her with him. She followed him reluctantly.

          Halfway down the first set of stairs he pulled out his lightsaber and ignited it, casting a blue glow on the dark walls of the tunnel. They went down hundreds of steps with no idea what awaited them at the bottom.

          “What is this place?” She whispered, almost sorry she asked. A few minutes further in there were all sorts of grotesque carvings covering the walls.

          “It feels… like a Sith temple.” He said.

          “Under the Jedi one?” She asked bewildered.

          “It would seem so.” He said, letting go of her arm finally. He pressed his hand against the giant stone block that appeared to be a dead end. She surveyed their surroundings, well what little she could see of them, as he moved his fingers across the wall looking for a secret way to open it. “There’s some writing here,” he said brushing the dust off of it so they could read it. “My language skills are rusty, but I think it’s a warning. It says, only two may enter… okay that makes sense, Sith only allow two… and then something about you will face your greatest pleasure and your greatest fear. And if you fail to act… something, something… uh… can you make out this last word?” She leaned forward to look closer at the writing, running her fingers across the carvings to feel it rather than read it.

          “No,” she said. “It doesn’t make sense.”

          “It looks like danger, but no, there’s this other character here, which would change the word… hmm…” he said thoughtfully. “Well, what do you say, Snips? Care to find out what the warning was warning us about?” He smirked.

          “Not really,” she said. But she didn’t turn to leave.

          “Help me open it.” His tone darkened. She didn’t like it. There was bad energy here, and he was entirely too at ease in the darkness. “Come on.” He said as if daring her to do it. She didn’t want to, but she couldn’t leave him here alone.

          “Fine,” she said at last. She saw a flash across his face as if he was playing with her. She felt uncomfortable; like she needed to get him out of here. But he’d already rooted himself in front of the stone door, reaching into the force, so she did the same. It took incredible effort, but together, they managed to lift the stone; barely managing to scurry under it before they were forced to release it, sealing their way out. Before them stood another stone. It too was covered in carvings.

          “This door is easier to read.” He said as he read aloud in the language of the Sith. She felt something change in her. Had the room darkened? Did the air change? She stared at his backside with the uncontrollable urge to climb him. When he finished reading, the stone moved on its own, and she forced her brain back to the task at hand. Shaking off the residual feeling and stepping away from him. Another door stood ahead of them. “How many are there?” He asked, seemingly oblivious to the weird feeling clawing at her insides. “You read this one.”

          She redirected her gaze to the door and started reading. She’d barely finished when he pushed up against her, pinning her against it. “What are you doing?” She hissed. But was startled by his hands as they moved roughly across her body. Grabbing her breasts through her shirt, grinding against her butt. “Anakin!” She cried trying to push him away to turn around, but he was relentless. His touch was sending shockwaves through her body and the weird feeling she’d felt before was closing down over her. Before she knew what was happening, she’d jumped into his arms, hungrily attacking his mouth with her own. He pressed her further against the wall as he molded her body to his. His long fingers pressing every sensitive point that existed, rocking her senses with electricity.

          He pulled apart her tunic and her back arched presenting her supple breasts for him to kiss and tease. Her hands were in his hair, gripping fistfuls of it to hold on tight. He nibbled on them and she cried out with pleasure. Her legs around his waist weakening. She tried reaching to pull off his robes, but her hands trembled and she fought the fabric with futility. She slid down his body unable to hold herself there anymore, but he roughly grabbed her, putting her back on her feet and then he knelt down in front of her, rubbing between her legs with two fingers. She squirmed uncontrollably as he rubbed her harder and faster. Her legs wobbling from the waves of pleasure crashing through her senses. He spun her around so her face was pressed against the stone block, pulling her pants down around her ankles. He grabbed her butt cheeks in his hands, squeezing them. Then she felt his tongue in between them and she nearly melted into a puddle. He licked and slurped, rocking her to the core. Making her feel like she was on fire. Her fingers spread across the cold stone hoping for sweet release soon.

          The door gave way in front of them, causing them to both tumble ungracefully into an open room. Purple lightning flashed around an obelisk in the middle, but her attention was elsewhere. She climbed on top of him, before he could get up, working her hands underneath his robes as he looked up at her with lust. She licked and kissed and teased his bare chest, causing him to buck up between her legs. She’d grind her hips, eliciting a groan every time. His hands, dug into her thighs, leaving white marks across her skin. She teased him mercilessly as he got closer and closer to the brink. Then she repositioned herself so she was over his face and leaned forward, pulling him free of his pants. He responded obediently and she rewarded his efforts by putting him deep inside her mouth. She stroked it slowly, moving her tongue in little circles as she worked her way out.

          After a few minutes of sucking, she turned around again, straddling him and then she lowered herself down; giving into the need to have him inside her. His hands were on her hips, grabbing at her butt, pressing in hard. He tipped his head back, hair falling to the side, eyes closed as he continuously pressed up into her. She grabbed the fabric of his robes on either side of his bare chest, gripping it until her knuckles turned white as she rode him.

          The lightning crackled in the background only seeming to energize their desperate need to keep going. Feeling every sensation with clarity as if this moment had been designed purely for them. She shifted her weight, moaning happily as he pushed in hard one last time, filling her with warmth. She sighed, falling forward onto his chest, as they laid there recovering.

          She listened to his heartbeat, while he wrapped his arms around her back pressing her against him so her body matched   his own curvature. She brushed her lips across his skin, bringing them up to meet his again before resting her head on his shoulder and relaxing completely.

          For a moment she felt like they were untouchable. His need, fueled stronger by the temple had startled her at first because she hadn't thought he still wanted her. But just like the times before, it had been too easy to give in; to surrender to him completely. Their force bond so magnetic and so magnificent, it could only be satisfied by experiencing each other in every way possible. She slid her hands around his shoulders underneath his robes and closed her eyes.

   

\---

          When he finally came to, he had no idea how much time had passed. He reached up and rubbed his head; the electricity in the room was giving him a headache. Ahsoka was still laying on top of him, the weight of her body felt good on top of his. He should have resisted the urge when it hit him, but it came on so strong and he’d missed her so much, he’d given into it completely. He loved the feel of her skin against his, her sweet, distinctive smell. No matter how mad he’d been at her for leaving, he knew he would never be able to push her completely away.

          The room they were lying in felt oppressive and dark. Even illuminated by crackling purple lightning, it had a blood colored glow. Eerie and dangerous. He didn’t want to wake her, but his back was starting to hurt from lying on the stone. And very possibly, somebody had found by now, the hole they’d made in the wall above and would come investigating.

          He wasn’t sure if he should ask if the dark side energy had been responsible for what they’d just done, or if it would just be an excuse. When she’d waltzed into the temple older, more mature… he’d wanted her again immediately. He’d forced himself to put his feelings aside but she had ignited something in him that he hadn’t felt since she’d left. So when the opportunity came… he took it. He was surprised at how little she’d resisted. It was if she’d wanted it too. Maybe he could convince her to come back. Or at least stay this time.

          “Ahsoka,” he whispered, shifting slightly, her hand rolled off his chest limply. He reached up to touch her montrals and shake her but his touch caused her head to turn and he inhaled sharply trying to wiggle out from under her. Her body fell to the stone floor with a sickening thud and he sat there trembling; unable to catch his breath. Only the whites of her eyes were visible, in the glassy stare of death. Pulling his robes around himself, he scrambled to his feet in a panic. He didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know what had happened. “Ahsoka!” he cried in despair; anger and fear boiling beneath his skin. He reached for her with unsteady hands; fingers brushing across her bare skin that he only now realized was cold. Had he killed her somehow? He tried to inspect her body but he felt sick and had to turn away. He searched every inch of the chamber looking for a way out, but no matter what he tried, he was trapped. Trapped with just the body of someone he loved.

          After his frantic searching, he sat down in the corner trying not to watch the lightning illuminating her still form. He wrapped his arms around his knees pulling them close and burying his face in them. He couldn’t control the horrible sobs as they spilled forth as if a dam opened inside him. It was awhile before he noticed that there were other bodies in the room too. How had he not seen them before? Did he even dare to look? He felt as though the weight of the grief would bury him alive. He felt his mother’s death; the pain and guilt of being too late to save her. His anger at Obi wan for never letting him see her again. He saw Padme’s lifeless body, her face frozen in terror and agony. He couldn’t breathe. Every direction he looked presented a new pain, as if someone was ripping off bandages and digging around under his skin. He felt helpless and powerless. He wasn’t the Jedi he should be. He wasn’t the chosen one. He wasn’t anything. Nothing was in his control. He stood up feeling their deaths pouring into him, feeding the dragon inside him.

          His fingers curled, his vision turned red. Hatred filled his heart. Everything he’d fought for was gone. Everything he cared about destroyed. The madness he felt had clawed its way into his brain pushing out every happy thought, nesting in the anguish, poisoning his blood.

          “Anakin!” Ahsoka’s voice echoed around the room. He looked up in surprise. It wasn’t possible. How could she be alive? He’d felt her, she was dead. He pushed it away.

          “Don’t haunt me now!” he yelled, grabbing at his head and shaking as if that would release the ghosts in the room.

          “Fight it, Anakin!” she said again. “It’s not real!”

_Not real?_

          “Listen to me! The temple is playing tricks on you!”

          “Where are you?” he cried, falling apart. “I can’t see you.” He stood up and looked around, trying to find where her voice was coming from without letting himself look at the death around him.

          “Close your eyes and you’ll see me.” She said softly. He could almost feel her breath against his skin. Almost certain that if he reached out he could feel her. But it couldn’t be real! She was dead! “Fight it!”

          “You’re not real! You can’t be! All of this, it’s a trick!” he blinked rapidly, trying to clear the tears from his eyes. He felt a hand touch his chest, but saw nothing. He leapt back in surprise. But then he felt it again.

          “Trust me,” she breathed. “I’m right here.” He felt her lips on his neck, the sensation causing the fire to retreat from the touch. Invisible hands caressed his face, moving his hair, sliding down his neck. His breath slowly steadied, relaxing into the familiar touch. And then as if someone had lit a candle in a dark room, she took shape in front of him. Indistinct and fuzzy at first, and then clearer and clearer as he focused on her.

          “What’s real?” he asked the vision in front of him. He couldn’t tell anymore. Instead of answering him with words, she grabbed his flesh hand, pressing it firmly between her breasts so that as his fingers spread across her skin, he felt the beat of her heart.

          “Do you remember the warning?” she asked.

          “You’ll face your deepest desire and deepest fear…” he repeated trancelike.

          “The part we couldn’t read… I figured it out.” She said, looking up at him lovingly. He felt like he could melt into her arms, but something was still holding him back. It was like there was a veil between them. One he couldn’t rip through. “One will save you.” She whispered, her big blue eyes looking up at him, thousands of layers deep. “But only if you can let go of the other.”

          He swallowed hard. His fear… his desire couldn’t save him because he couldn’t let go of his fear. He feared so many things. Which one was crippling him? Which one was the deepest? “I don’t know how.” He confessed, but as he did so she started fading from his view again. No! He reached out to grab her but his fingers went through air.

          “Anakin,” she said. “Let go of your need to control the situation. Trust in someone else. Trust in me.”

          “But you abandoned me!” he yelled, anger rushing in again. His vision turning red. “I did trust you! But you left me! You left me alone!” he shouted at the air not sure where she was anymore. “You were mine! My padawan! Why did you leave me?”

          “I made a choice. I couldn’t stay!” she said solemnly. “I didn’t want to leave you! I didn’t!”

          “Then why did you?”

          “Because I didn’t know who I was anymore!” he felt the pain of her admission. He couldn’t see her but suddenly he felt her so strong through the force it knocked him back a couple of steps. “I know you fought to keep me here… that meant everything! But Anakin… I’m not an animal! After everything that happened… I felt like if I stayed… this cage would be the death of me.” His heart was racing, why hadn’t he seen it? The thing he’d loved the most about her became the very reason she left. She was wild. Like a predator. Deadly with a purpose, but without one? Nothing… Her fire had died the moment everything she’d fought for had come crashing down around her. Her purpose, everything she’d believed in had turned her away. She couldn’t stay. To want her to… had been beyond selfish.

          “I do trust you.” He said, the realization dawning like a new day. “Because you made the decision I could not. You always knew which way to go. You were my compass, my guide and without you… I was lost. So lost. I’m sorry, Ahsoka…” he breathed falling to his knees. “Even when I had to let you go, I couldn’t.” Tears streamed down his face as he squeezed his eyes shut.

          When he opened them again, she was kneeling in front of him. Far more vivid than he’d ever seen her. He blinked a few times to clear his vision and the room around her came into focus. All the bodies were gone. They were the only ones there. She smiled at him, reaching her hands forward to take his face in them. He held them there against his cheeks.

          “I can’t come back,” she said sadly. “But I’ll always be there for you.”


	3. Think Twice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I wrote a scene for Think Twice that didn't make the final cut because my mind wandered a bit...

           He grabbed her hand and moved towards the back door, waving his other one in front of the guards' faces. "You see nothing," he whispered. 

           Stone faced they replied in chorus, "We see nothing." She followed him out of the room without question. And he led her to a small storage room, closing the door behind them. 

           "What's going on?" she asked, looking around in confusion. He watched her a moment getting heated. Then she turned to see his undoubtably hungry stare. She sucked in a breath as he back her into the wall, leaning forward to kiss her deeply. She didn't protest, but he could tell he'd startled her. "What are you doing?" She sounded breathless when he pulled away. He didn't answer, and kissed her again. He ran his hand along her left shoulder as he kissed her jaw and down to her neck. She sighed softly but didn't completely relax into his touch. "We can't do this," she murmured, her protests getting weaker as he slid his hands up her body and along her arms. He brought them above her head, savoring the softness of her skin and then rested them over his shoulders. Even as she resisted, she pressed into him, responding eagerly to his attention and touch. 

           "Your body betrays you, Snips," he breathed into her shoulder as he moved one of the head tails out of the way. "You want it too."

           "I can't want it. I'm a Jedi." She inhaled sharply when he gently squeezed her butt, pressing into him further. 

           "It doesn't mean you can't have a little fun." He looked back up at her face and met her parted lips again. He lifted her in his arms and set her on one of the crates nearby. She watched him carefully as he started to peel off his jacket and then the tunic underneath it. Despite her words, he could feel her hunger and need in the force. When he'd discarded the top part of his clothes, she ran her hands up his torso. Her slender fingers outlining his shape in curious but determined movements. He enjoyed watching the way she admired his body, her fingertips brushing his scars as though they were part of his story. 

           He stepped closer between her legs, running his own hands up her thighs, admiring the bare orange skin of her left leg as the skirt fabric parted for him. She looked up at him, her hands on his waist. Her blue eyes had deepened filling with desire. He slid his hands behind her to undo the clasps of her top and let it fall away beneath the jewelry. He leaned down to trail kisses down her neck and her chest, teasing his way to her breasts by following the path of the golden chain. 

           She ran her fingers through his hair, pulling apart his ponytail and ruffling it. Her nipples hardened in anticipation when his breath touched the sensitive skin. She moaned softly, grabbing handfuls of his hair as he teased them with his tongue. All attempts to stop him had completely vanished as she fell into her own want and need, arching her back to present them for him. He cupped them, exploring and admiring their softness as he moved along. They weren't large, but they were still nice. He started moving lower, teasing her stomach and around her navel. Her skin glistened as her heat rose.

           He slid his fingers along her legs, dropping to his knees so he could kiss along the inner thigh that was exposed. She moaned in anticipation as he closed in on her. "Anakin," she breathed when he disappeared beneath the fabric of her skirt. The way she'd said his name excited him. It rolled off her lips in such a sultry way he never wanted anyone else to speak it again. She moaned again as his tongue found the spot, she dug into his shoulders and spread her legs wider for him. 

           After a few minutes of feeling her squirm, he came up for air and met her hungry stare. She licked her lips and he smiled at her. She sat forward and worked the hem of his pants until she managed to untie them, pulling them down in excitement. To his surprise, she dropped down to her knees and put him inside her mouth. She moved in and out, her tongue working magic on him as he groaned at the way it felt. He'd known from the first time they kissed on Kamino she wanted him too, but he hadn't expected her to be quite so eager or so bold. He liked it though, it felt good. Something only they could share, something special. Something that was a welcome change from the pain and suffocating darkness that made up his life. 

           He grabbed her horns, loving the feel of her wet mouth all over him. After a few minutes of sucking, she moved up his body, leaving bumps everywhere her warm breath touched his skin. When she was standing again, their mouths were all over each other, he jerked her skirt down around her ankles. She lifted one leg so he could take it, maneuvering so he could move into her. "Are you ready?" He breathed, looking her over. He could feel that she was ready, but he wanted to be sure. She nodded quickly, rolling her bottom lip between her teeth. 

           He slid into her and she tightened her grip on his shoulder. He moved slowly at first, opening her up. She gasped a little but didn't complain. Once in as far as he could go, he brought it back out and in again. His arm tightened around her waist as she leaned into him letting him take the lead. He pressed her body up against him, maximizing the amount of places they were touching as he moved in and out, slowly increasing their rhythm. He loved the way she felt draped against him and over him, her wet body sent waves of electricity crashing through him. 

           She wobbled a bit as her body trembled and shook in pleasure and he gripped her tighter so if she fell he could hold her. She switched back and forth between sighing and moaning, the slippery slapping sound between them added to the music. Unable to hold herself up any longer, she threw both arms around his neck and pulled herself up. He pushed her back against the wall, using it to support them as they continued on and on, loving the way her butt felt in his hands. Losing themselves in the feeling of ecstasy and need. 

           He pulled out and she slid down his body before finally getting her feet under herself. He turned her around so her hands were pressed against the wall and he slid in again. He ground her hips against his as he pounded into her with increasing need. He fondled her breasts from behind and licked her back that he could reach. Panting against her, chasing the dream. She trembled and wobbled but held her place against the wall and he pushed in hard, pressing himself against her and forcing her hard into the wall. 

           "Ahhhh," she moaned, her body shaking in the pleasure of her release. Her warmth spread down through their connection, covering him. He jerked in and out a couple more times and finally pulled out, covering her butt and the back of her legs. He leaned into her, savoring the way her hot body felt against his as he kissed along the back of her shoulder. 

           She turned in his arms, looking him over. Then she kissed him on the lips, and then the jaw. He watched her, spent, as she continued on, filling some need that she still had. He tipped his head back as she found his neck then she moved to the side, closer to his shoulder. To his surprise she bit down. He flinched a bit in surprise, the strange stinging pain that radiated from her bite. He stumbled backwards and sat down on the crate, touching his fingers to the spot and seeing blood dribble down them. 

           He looked up at her and she smiled, licking her lips. She didn't even look remotely sorry and he raised an eyebrow at her. She climbed back onto his lap and he worried she was hoping for round two. But instead, she cuddled into him, her arms around his neck. She rested her cheek on his shoulder and nuzzled into his skin. He didn't have the energy to question her, so he just pulled her closer and leaned back against the other crates. Her warm naked body felt so good in his arms, he wished they could just curl up and go to sleep. He was surprised she'd given in so easily to the idea, considering first that she was a Jedi and second that he was a Sith. But maybe she was feeling the same things he was, about the way they seemed connected in the force. He shouldn't get attached to her, this was wrong, but it felt so right. She was everything he wanted. Could he turn her? Or could they run away together, leaving this stupid war behind? Then it wouldn't matter what side they were both on, as long as they were together. 

           She starting making this strange soft sound, almost like a snore, but not quite. It felt like her lekku were vibrating, maybe all of her was vibrating. Warmth spread through him of a different kind. Contentment, not hunger. Was she purring?


	4. Musical Chairs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you might recognize the beginning of this from my other collection, well... there was more to it...

            "Hey guys, let's play musical chairs!" Echo suggested to the bored group of clones in the hanger.

            "Seriously? That's so lame.”

            "It'll be fun! I promise!" Several of the 501st groaned.

            "Oh come on, cut Echo some slack. We need to unwind after our last mission." Fives said. "Whaddaya say, Rex ol' boy?"

            "I say Echo's onto something. Set up the game," Rex replied.

            "Think the general and Ahsoka will join us?" Echo asked.

            "Probably, they're always ready for some competition!" Fives smirked back at him.

            "Add chairs for them!" 

            The music started playing just as Anakin and Ahsoka entered the hangar. "Hey! We were about to start a game of musical chairs, want to join us?" Fives shouted to them. They glanced at each other smiling. 

            "Prepare to be amazed!" Anakin said and jogged over to where they'd set it up. 

            "You wish, Skyguy!" Ahsoka called after him running to catch up. Fives winked at Echo and mouthed 'I told you so!' Echo shoved him backwards. 

            "Okay, you all know the rules," Rex said, causing them all to fall silent. "First one to a seat when the music stops, is safe. Anyone still standing is out!" Hardcase was out first, then Kix, then Jesse, then Echo and finally Fives. It was down to the general and the commander. They were making bets as to who would win as they stared each other down from across the circle. 

            The tension in the room was palpable as the music played on. They looked like a matador and a bull, daring each other to strike first. And then it stopped. They landed in the chair at almost the exact same moment. Except Ahsoka was on the bottom. 

            "I win!" Anakin yelled.

            "How do you figure that?" Ahsoka asked.

            "I have to agree with the commander," Rex said. “She appears to have won.”

            "See, master?" She stuck her tongue out at him.

            "That's impossible! I was totally here first!" Anakin whined.

            "Then you'd be on the bottom!" she argued.

            "Bottom?" he said. "You mean like this?" He wiggled his butt against her legs.

            "Get off!" She shoved him hard off her lap. The 501st burst out laughing when he hit the floor. "Face it Skyguy! I won!" She stood up on the chair and flexed, just to rub it in.

            "Is that so?" he smirked at her. "Well, let’s just see about that. It's time to dethrone you!" Anakin leapt up and tickled her sides, and she doubled over, falling off the chair. 

            "Stop! Stop!" she cried, giggling uncontrollably as he persisted with his attack. They rolled around on the floor trying to outdo each other. Both of them laughing like idiots as the group cheered and whistled. 

            Anakin, tried to maneuver closer to the chair and put his boot up on it. "There! You see? I won!"

            "Sir, the rules say butt on the chair," Rex said rolling his eyes.

            Anakin glared at him. "Fine! We'll play it your way!"

            Ahsoka gained the upper hand and wound up straddling him, bent over pinning his arms to the ground. He looked up at her with mischievous eyes. "Now what, Snips? You're stuck too!"

            "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" the crowd was calling. Ahsoka blushed, her montrals turning a more vivid shade of blue. But the moment her eyes left his, he leaned up and pecked her on the lips.

            Her eyes widened in surprise that he would be so bold in front of the clones, and her hand flew to her lips. He took advantage of her release, and pushed her to the side, sprung to his feet and sat down, crossing his legs and leaning back. "I won!" he said with a self-satisfied smile and breathing heavy.

            Ahsoka glanced at Rex who just shrugged at her. The clones gathered around Anakin to congratulate him and slowly departed the hangar still laughing amongst themselves. Until Anakin and Ahsoka were left alone.

            "You cheated!" she hissed at him, from where she was still sitting on the floor. "I sat down first!"

            "Well... if it means that much to you, I guess I could share." He grinned wickedly and spread his legs putting both feet back on the ground. "Have a seat!" he said casually beckoning her in with his arms.

            "And why should I give you what you want?" She asked, pushing herself up and stretching to show off her curves. He licked his lips.

            "It's my prize for winning!" His eyes narrowed as he watched her every move with anticipation.

            "In my opinion, you should be punished." She unclipped her belt agonizingly slow and threw it to the side.

            She could feel his hunger in waves through the force. She was enjoying teasing him far too much. She ran her hands up her body, tugging slightly at the hem of her dress. He was almost panting already. It was too easy. But she wasn't ready to give in yet. She stood up seductively, arching her back and curling upwards with her breasts pushed forward.

            Then she turned around, bending over slowly to undo her boots, she watched him drool from between her legs. She was tempting fate taking so long to touch him, but it was fun to watch him suffer.

            When she unhooked one boot, she stood up again, before leaning down gracefully to undo the other. When they were both unhooked, she curled herself back up straight, sliding her hands along the sides of her legs, pulling her tunic up a couple of inches. Then she whipped her head around and grinned at him.

            He moved like he was ready for her to come over, but instead she stuck her tongue out at him between her fingers and then arched backwards so her hands were on the ground too. She cartwheeled towards him landing in splits and then removed one boot, turned, still in the position, and removed the other. He was seconds away from coming to her. His need was red hot.

            With her boots finally off, she bounced herself up and flipped over him, grabbing his head from behind and rubbing her hands through his hair and down the sides of his face, slipping one down inside the collar of his robes. He groaned, tipping his head back looking for her mouth but she just pressed her fingers to it and danced around the chair so she was in front of him again.

            She knelt down and started removing his belt, he reached forward and grabbed her montrals in his hands so she couldn't get out of reach again. But she was already moving onto pulling his robes apart. Her hands rubbed up his thighs and he groaned again. She pulled him free of his pants and slowly licked the length of it. He squeezed her harder . And when she put him in her mouth he jerked forward. She sputtered a little in surprise. She'd taken too long.

            He released her montrals but his head tipped back and his arms dropped to his side as he tried to recover. She took the opportunity to remove her dress and tights and then slid his tunic up to his chin, moving over him. He grabbed her waist, and leaned forward to taste her breasts with his lips and tongue. She clawed at his shoulders, arcing into his touch. Then she sat down on his lap, pulling his tunic off over his head and nibbled on his neck.

            His hands moved up and down her body, squeezing sensitive skin and causing her to bite down harder. She was leaving a trail of marks across his chest and neck. Digging into his back and arms with her fingernails. But each bite and touch caused him to pinch her harder and they moved back and forth increasing intensity and pleasure. She leaned back so he could get inside her, moving herself up and down as he pulled her body forward within range of his mouth.

            She was soon lost in the rhythm and threw her head back in a deep satisfied sigh. He was moaning happily, grinding harder and harder, her hands were gripped tightly in his sweaty hair. The room went dark as pleasure overwhelmed her. Primal need increasing their urgency to meet. He thrust up in her hard and she collapsed onto him, crying out. His grip loosened but he still held her close. He stared at her spent. And they both tried to steady their breathing in the aftermath of their climaxes.


	5. Mourning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Following the "death" of Obi Wan, Ahsoka attempts to cheer up her master.

           When the service was over, Ahsoka pushed her way through the crowd to meet up with Anakin. He was still standing in the same place as though rooted to the spot. He was staring at the place his master's body had been lowered down as if pure will could bring him back.

           "Let's go to the cafeteria," she said, tugging on his arm. He didn't budge.

           "I'm not hungry." He said.

           "You haven't eaten all day, Master. Come on," she pulled him harder this time. Finally his feet started working, albeit sluggishly. She dragged him down the hallways to the kitchen. It wouldn't be serving at this hour, but they could still pick up some leftovers. 

           She only turned on a couple lights, just enough to not trip over the tables. Grateful that they would have the space to themselves. She handed him a tray and served them both and they found a small table to sit across from each other. He had a dazed look on his face, not really able to focus on anything.

           She took one bite of the leftover beans and pushed the tray aside. The food here was barely tolerable when warm, it was just plain awful cold. Anakin hadn't touched anything on his tray. His mind was a million miles away. She could feel his anger, fear and pain hitting her as if each of them were a tidal wave. She hated seeing him like this. She missed Master Kenobi too, but she had to snap Anakin out of this. She reached forward and took his hands that were resting on either side of his tray. He didn't react at first, but then he pulled away, sitting back.

           She pushed his tray to the side and climbed onto the table, half thinking about dancing, but decided better of it. He watched her blankly as she sat down where his tray had been, one leg on either side of him. Pulling his arms so they rested across her thighs onto the table behind her. She ran her fingers through his hair, caressing his face. Leaning down and resting her cheek on the top of his head. She was a little unsure about making such a bold move, but then his arms tightened behind her as he leaned into her abdomen. 

           She held him tight, rubbing his head and shoulders and arms. Massaging him in as comforting manner as she could. After a few minutes he looked up at her and without stopping to think, she leaned down and met his lips with her own. Before she could think about what she was doing, he responded hungrily. She fumbled with the clasp of his robe, letting it fall on the floor behind him. Hers slid off the table where she threw it a few seconds later.

           His hands slid up her back and she shivered with excitement. Giving in to his touch as though it was all she wanted. His warm mouth slid downwards, tasting her skin and she moved to open herself for him. She felt him unzip the back of her tunic at the nape of her neck and the fabric fell forward exposing her. His greedy hands were all over her bare skin, sending waves of pleasure rippling through her. She dug into his shoulders as his lips found her breasts. She arched forward as he nibbled on her sensitive skin, scraping her nails across his back.

           He stood up and she leaned back on the table as he towered over her, the thrill of what awaited her almost too much to bear. He pulled off his gloves and then fumbled with her belt, pulling the tunic out from under her butt and she lifted her legs so he could remove it completely. Then he went for her leggings. And she licked her lips. He was driving her crazy.

           Once he managed to remove her boots and then the rest of her clothes, she sat up and began work on undoing his. She pulled his Jedi robes apart revealing his well-muscled chest and she got distracted and leaned forward to taste his skin. She felt his hands tighten on her arms as she moved up to his neck where she bit down. He rewarded her with a groan and she pushed herself into him and wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her closer still. Their sweaty skin rubbing against each other, the heat causing both of them to pant slightly as they both tried to win the battle at the mouth. She pulled his shirt off his shoulders and it soon joined the discarded robe. She trailed her kisses down his chest until she made it to the edge of his pants. He was ready. 

           He stepped out of the bench and finished undressing, she just sat there watching him hungrily. Impatient for his return. His eyes were dark and dangerous, but it didn't intimidate her. She had every intention of giving in. When he was in range, she reached around to grab his butt, pulling him back into her embrace. He grabbed her lekku, matching his strokes with her own. She moaned, twitching in response, enjoying every signal that screamed for more. He was warm in her mouth, his groaning making her lick him faster and more urgently. 

           Finally, unable to stand it anymore, he pushed her back against the table and she parted expectantly. He bent down, sticking his tongue in slowly at first, she moaned uncontrollably, grabbing for his head to push him deeper. She was pulling on his hair, on his shoulders, anything she could get ahold of as her back arched. One hand flailed to the side as tremors rocked her body. She was vaguely aware of the trays hitting the floor, but she didn't care. Her mind was fuzzy.

           She grabbed her own breasts, fingering them for dual sensation and she felt her body rock, tremble and release. Gripping tightly to him as her body relaxed against the cold metal table. She moaned happily as he moved to enter her. His hands were everywhere at once, she felt like putty in them. She peered up at him dreamily as he thrust forward cautiously at first and then more and more boldly. He fit inside her like a glove, she never wanted it to end. She watched him, the primal look of seeking satisfaction written across his face. Her love for him only deepened as she lost herself in the darkness in his eyes. Galaxies could never be as thrilling as the way they moved together. 

           He pulled out and she rolled over, fingers spread across the table as he grabbed her ass and squeezed. She sighed, pressing her face down on the metal table to cool her brain. Moving in time easily with him. She wanted him deeper. So deep that he lived in her forever. It was the strangest need. One she didn't have to communicate because he instinctively responded.

           "Aaahh," she moaned. He pushed in one last time, filling her and she trembled in her own pleasure falling forward onto the table as her arms gave out. She turned her head to look for him, but he wasn't where she expected him to be. He'd laid out on the floor on top of their pile of clothes, eyes closed, breathing raggedly. She stumbled off the table using what strength she had left to curl into his arms, burying her face in his chest. His arm pulled her closer and she felt as though she could drift off to sleep. But her senses had begun returning and she suddenly remembered where they were and that anybody could walk in on them at any moment. She wanted to stay there in that moment forever. But it couldn't last. 

           She scrambled to get dressed, pulling her tunic out from under his naked body. He grunted at her but otherwise refused to move. 


End file.
